Leo's Mother's Day Present
by IEatYourSoul
Summary: Many years ago, I did a contest. The winner asked me to do a story about Leo and his mother. I have just finished that, and uploading it. I am sorry to the person who requested it for taking so long, and that they left before getting a chance to see it. If by chance you are out there, I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry.


A small beam of light shined through the window of Esperanza Valdez. She lived alone with her son, Leo. The work was hard, and the money was tight, but they were happy. Weeellll… for the most part.

As the light hit Esperanza's face, she started to get up. She turned to see what time it was.

"OH SHOT!" Esperanza cried out as softly as possible. She jumped out of bed, and started to get ready as fast as could. She brushed her teeth, along with her hair. She throw her clothes on her like there was no tomorrow. She looked at clock on more time. 8:32, she was already more than an hour late. She ran around the apartment, get all her thing.

She had to leave, not allowing her to say good-bye to Leo, who was still asleep. She had everything she need, "Where is Tea?"

Just then, the front door swung open, and an elderly woman in a black rode, like she was going to a funeral stood in the door way. Leo could swear he could hear the sounds of thunder and a pipe organ were going off at that moment in the back ground.

"Oh thank the heavens." Esperanza sighed, having a different expression to the one Leo was having. "I am so happy you show up."

"No problem my dear." Tea told her, "I am happy to help anyway I can."

Esperanza kissed Leo on the forehead, "I got to go now honey, but I promise to be back soon. Be good for Tea now you hear." She told her little boy.

"Yes mom." He promised his mom, as he slowly looked over at Tea like she was some creepy old woman, which she was, but creepier and older for some reason.

Esperanza walked up to Tea, "There is food in the freg, I was not able to wake up on time for breakfast, so I need to make something for him. Leo's got his toys in his room, and his favorite movies are under the TV."

"I know that already dear." Tea waved her off, "You just go and get to work."

"Thanks Tea," Esperanza smiled, "You are a life saver."

"Anytime for a hard working mother." Tea waved her off, as Esperanza raced to work.

Leo was playing with his toys. Well, playing would not be the right word. It was more he was taking them apart and putting them back together to see what he could make.

Tea had the TV as commercials for Mother's Day deals played on the screen. "Oh Mother's Day," Tea sighed, "One of my favorite holidays of the year. It is too bad my sons never give me anything."

Leo looked over at her as she continued, "Well… that is not entirely true. One of my boys did give did give me a chair. But it turned out to be a trap, and he would not let me out till he made a deal with the rest of the gods."

Leo looked over at Tea, wondering if he was hearing her right. Did she just say "gods" or was it "family", and was it "trap" or "prank". He was not paying that much attention to Tea's words, like he normally did not pay attention to other things

Tea just sighed in a "wo is me" way, not paying any attention to Leo. "For once, I would like if some children gave me something nice. Something take says, 'we love you mother.' Heck! I would take a homemade card."

Leo thought about this, his mind working overtime with ideas and conseps like a computer. While he had a hundred ideas going around, they all focused on one thing. Helping his mother.

Something finally came into mind, as he turned to Tea before he lost it.

Tea looked at little Leo, smiling at the young boy, and seeing the spark that was in his eyes.

"Do you need anything Leo?" She asked him.

"Tea!" His little voice shouted, "I want to make my mom a clock!"

"A clock?" Tea questioned.

"I want to make a clock, so my mom is never late again." Leo explained his reason.

Tea hummed, closed her eyes, and nodded at this. "That is a very noble thing to do."

"So you will help?" Leo's eyes lit up.

"I will bring some tomorrow." He promised, "I am always willing to help those that what to help their mothers."

Leo was so happy; he temporarily forgot how much Tea freaked him out.

It was late when Esperanza finally got home. She had worked overtime, so to make up for being late. "Thank you for watching Leo Tea." She told the old woman.

"Anytime dear." Tea waved her off, "I will see you tomorrow." And with that, Tea quickly left; slower than Leo would have like.

"Okay than," Esperanza clapped her hands, looking over at Leo. "Seeing that it is near 7:00 pm, how about I order us a pizza and we watch a movie."

Leo through his arms up in the air, cheering at the idea of pizza and movies.

The next day, after Thea showed up and his mother left, Leo was giving a large box of broken pieces of junk and wires.

"How am I supposed to make clock out of this?" He asked Thea.

"I do not know." Thea suggested her shoulders, "you asked me to bring you parts. That is what I did. It is up to you to make something out of it."

Leo frowned at Thea, wishing he could bury her under all this junk. But looking at the pile again, Leo's mind starting to put the pieces together, like a puzzle that he had not even started working on.

Leo spent the next few days working on his mother's present, having to hide it from her so not to ruin the surprise.

There were many times he would see if something would work one way, but it would either fry the machine or start smoking in a bad way.

Thea was not much help either, just watching Leo as he would burn himself, but no burn marks would appear on his body. He would treat his own cuts, with Thea just asking how things were going.

Where did his mother meet this woman again? Cause she was by far the worse babysitter in the entire history of babysitters. He really hoped his mother would fire her one day.

Esperanza was granted the day off by her boss gave her for Mother's Day. For one, it allowed her to sleep in a bit and catch up on some zs.

Leo took this time to work in the final touches of his surprise for his mom. He put the gift on the table, wrapped up in a spare cardboard box. For his mother's Mother's Day breakfast, pop tarts and a glass of milk. It was the only thing he knew how to make without making a mess, or risk burning down the kitchen.

He set it all on the dining table, making sure it all looked perfect. Just one final touch, in the form of a homemade card that was written and drawn in crayon.

He waited, filling the seconds go by like hours. He was so excited to so his mother what he had made for her. He was lucky enough to finish it up last night.

Leo heard footsteps coming, watching as his mother walked into the room wearing a bed robe and yawning

Rushing over, Leo hugged his mother as tight as he could. "Happy Mother's Day!" He shouted.

Esperanza looked down at Leo, smiling and kneeling to hug him back. "Thank you." He told him.

Taking her by the hand, Leo walked her over to the table. "I made breakfast for you." He smiled.

"Thank you Leo." Esperanza smiled, as he pulled out the chair for her.

They both took their seat, and Esperanza happily shared her pop tarts with Leo for breakfast.

Once they were done eating, Esperanza first looked the card Leo made her. She opened it, seeing a beautiful stick figure drawing of her and Leo with "Happy Mother's Day!" Over their heads, and "Love, Leo" in the lower right corner of the card.

"Oh Leo," Esperanza was so touched, reaching over and kissing Leo on top of his cruelly hair head.

Leo laughed, playfully pushing her away and pushing his main present in front of her.

Esperanza smiled, as she slowly opened the top of the box. Looking inside, she found a small, rectangular box inside, with a couple wires poking out of it. She reached inside, and slowly pulled it out, while the excitement on Leo's face was barely holding back.

When it was fully out, Esperanza noted how the metal was bent and burned in some spots, and the wires that were sticking out were a lot more noticeable. But she also noticed the glass screen on the front of it, showing the time.

"It is an alarm clock!" Leo shouted with excited. "I made it all by myself, so you won't be late for work again."

Esperanza looked at Leo's smiling face, slowly forming one herself. "I love it."

The next day, Leo's alarm clock went off with one of the most beautiful, yet annoying songs of all time.

Esperanza wasted no time getting up to turn off the alarm.

She woke Leo, helping him get ready for the day and made him a quick breakfast of eggs and toast for them to enjoy.

She was so happy for her little man. He was so much like his father.


End file.
